ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ledge Blackboard
David Blackboard is an American Professional wrestler better known by his former ring names, Ledge Blackboard and Fang. He is better known as a body guard rather than a wrestler, thus his move set remains unknown. Early life Blackboard is the third youngest out of four siblings, three of whom are also fellow wrestlers. He is the only one out of the five to be adopted into the family. He got his first job in a local wrestling promotion until joining his siblings into main stream wrestling. ETW (2007) Blackboard debuted in ETW as Fang and worked mainly as Steve Blackboard's second hand man. On one edition of ETW, Steve announced Fang was his brother and convinced Fang that he was the only one who cared about his well being. This provoked a heel story line, where Fang would do all of Steve's biding. The story line ended after Fang refused to put his sister, Trish Blackboard through a table but instead put Steve through one. Fang was released from his ETW contract shortly after this angle. XTW (2007 - 2008) Fang debuted in Steve Blackboard's promotion XTW to help maintain order in the XTW locker room. Most of his segments would have Fang throw people out of Blackboard's office or accompany Trish or Steve Blackboard into the ring. Siding with Blood Fang joined Blood's Ministry, thus leaving his backstage duties. Steve Blackboard shown support to his new stable, where on the other hand Trish did not approve. Trish, alongside Dr. Pump took control of XTW and started her Alliance stable. Steve joined the Ministry psycho gimmick and went by the ring name Anit Steve. The feud ended after Steve regained control of XTW. Fang took back his old position and stayed with XTW until the company merged with BWA in early 2008. TCW and XTW (2008) Fang joined both TCW and ETW, again helping Steve Blackboard. Whenether he was heel or face depended on Steve's position. He did not take part in any major story lines. Name Change After a short break Fang changed his ring name to Ledge Blackboard and instead of helping Steve Blackboard, he often made comedic remarks when Steve was in a bad situation. He would still come to Steve's aid if Steve was being attacked in or out of the ring. New Gimmick After showing an attitude change for a period of time he took a short break from television. When he returned, he would often be very cheerful and want to dance when a situation got heated. He started using the catch phrase, "It's all good, baby." One one edition of TCW, the Blackboard family had a reunion and after Steve Blackboard Jr. (nephew) provoked a fight with Ledge he used his first negative comment since his gimmick change, "Oh, I'm about ready to whoop your ass, boy!" This marked his last appearance in TCW. Personal life Blackboard is brother to Steve Blackboard, Trish Blackboard, Michael "Mountian" Blackboard, and uncle to Steve Blackboard Jr. (Not Steve's son.)